


You're Hot

by smile5everr



Series: Jaeno/Nomin Short Stories [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, You Have Been Warned, jaemin is dumb, jaemin speaking english, jeno is hot, lol this is lame dont read, mentions of markhyuck, mentions of renle, super lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile5everr/pseuds/smile5everr
Summary: Jaemin thought Haechan's new neighbor didn't understand English





	You're Hot

“Come on Jaemin, you take forever.”

 

“Hey, at least I want to look good today.”

 

Renjun just chuckled. “Oh okay. You just want to impress the all so great Jungwoo. He’s already taken by Lucas if you haven't noticed.”

 

“So what? That doesn’t mean I can’t blow his mind on how sexy I look tonight.”

 

“Sexy?” Renjun made a funny face. “Oh My God. You are nothing but sexy and we all know that.”

 

“What do you mean? I can be sexy,” Jaemin said, whipping his hair to the side.

 

Renjun just shook his head. “No you can't. You’re the baby of our group.”

 

Jaemin just rolled his eyes. “Not really…”

 

“You are. Now let's go.”

 

 

 

 

Haechan lived about 20 minutes away by drive and the whole reason why he and Renjun were coming was the fact that Haechan wanted to throw a get-together for his and Mark’s 3 year anniversary with all his friends. Ever since they graduated high school last year, they barely see much of each other. He and Renjun attend community college with some of the hyungs while Haechan and Mark attend Seoul University. Mark and Haechan were always the smarter ones in their group which was why they chose to go there.

 

When they arrived at Haechan’s apartment complex, they got out and walked inside. Haechan’s apartment complex was really nice and clean, but sometimes Jaemin wondered why he didn't just dorm at the University. He and Mark don't even live together so he doesn't get the point sometimes. But Haechan had money so he guesses that makes sense.

 

“You think Haechan invited Chenle?” Renjun suddenly asked.

 

Chenle is one their friends from high school but they lost contact over the year since Chenle got admitted to a private school. Jaemin sometimes talk to him but Renjun hasn’t. He doesn’t even know what happened between them and never poked his head into their business. But he does know Renjun’s feelings for him. They were once like best friends, but sometimes life just gets in the way.

 

“He must have. I think he invited some of the hyungs too like Jaehyun and Taeyong and the others...”

 

They got into the elevator and Jaemin saw a guy walking into the elevator with them. The guy was hot and he even smiled at them. Oh and that guy was wearing a hat and Jaemin had a thing for guys in hats. Jaemin quickly turned to Renjun.

 

“He’s hot,” he said in English. “Like super hot.”

 

“Dude, stop it. I think he understands you.”

 

“I'm just saying what’s true.”

 

They were conversing in English now. All his friends practically grew up studying English but he and Renjun were more fluent.

 

“Aren't you being too much right now? What if he can really understand you?”

 

“I doubt it. I haven’t seen anyone as hot as him ever since I saw Jungwoo for the first time.”

 

“Oh my god Jaemin.”

 

The door finally opened and the guy left to go to the right side. Jaemin noticed that the guy stopped right next to Haechan’s door.

 

“No way. He’s Haechan’s new neighbor?”

 

“Seems like it.”

 

“He has to introduce me to him. There is no way I’m letting him slip out of my hands.”

 

They knocked on Haechan’s door and after a moment, Mark opened it. “Hey guys!”

 

“Mark!” Jaemin gave him a hug and so did Renjun before going inside the pretty big and luxurious apartment. Jisung walked up to them and gave them a hug.

 

“You guys made it.”

 

Jaemin just smiled at him before going into the living room to see Jaehyun and the hyungs playing some card games and having some conversations.

 

They looked up to see Jaemin and Renjun smiling at them.

 

“Jaemin! Oh my god I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.” Doyoung got up to hug him and kiss his forehead. “How is my baby? And Renjun,” Doyoung stopped hugging Jaemin to hug Renjun. “How are you Renjun?”

 

“We’re both doing good Doyoung.”

 

Haechan smiled at them, sitting down on the ground. “Come on guys. Join us we’re playing poker.”

 

“Really? This is totally my game.” Jaemin quickly sat down next to Haechan on the ground. He loves playing any sort of games, especially card games. “Who is else is coming?”

 

“Jungwoo and Hansol are still driving down and Taeil and Chenle are still stuck in traffic. We decided to just play games while we wait for them.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mark opened it. “Jeno’s here. He brought some cake.”

 

“He did? I’ll be right back.” Haechan got up to go towards the door that was near the kitchen.

 

Jaemin turned to Jaehyun, who had his arms around Doyoung’s shoulder. “Who’s that?”

 

“His neighbor.”

 

Jaemin’s eyes grew big. And then he started to get up. “The hot one?” He decided to speak in English just in case Jeno hears him.

 

He and Renjun sneaked out to the corner of the living room to see Jeno and Haechan conversing. Jaemin noticed that Jeno was indeed cute, but what made him even hotter was his voice. “Haechan has to hook me up.”

 

“Please shut up.”

 

“He’s coming inside. My heart is beating so fast I might faint.”

 

“Oh my god. You're so embarrassing.” Renjun started cursing at him in English but he didn't care. All he could focus on was Jeno.

 

“Did you hear his voice? It’s so sexy.”

 

“Are you guys talking about Jeno?” Jisung asked, a slight grin on his face like he knew something that they didn't. He glanced at Jeno for a moment and then back at Jaemin.

 

“Yeah,” Jaemin said without a care in the world.

 

“Well I know he’s single,” Jisung wrapped his arms around Jaemin. “And I think he’s looking at you right now.”

 

Jeno was indeed looking at him when they made eye-contact as Haechan led him into the big living room.

 

“Guys, this is my neighbor Jeno. He brought some cake for us,” Haechan said, walking to where the others were.

 

“Hey Jeno.” Jaehyun stood and gave him a handshake. “How old are you?”

 

“I'm 19.”

 

Jaemin and Renjun glanced at each other, smiling. They were the same age.

 

“Oh, you're the same age as Haechan and those two over there. I'm Jaehyun by the way.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“This is Doyoung, Yuta, Winwin, and Taeyong.”

 

Jaemin stood next to Haechan, leaning into his ear. “He’s hot.”

 

Haechan suddenly looked at him, making a funny face. “Why are you speaking in English?”

 

“Uh, why not?”

 

Haechan looked over at Jisung and Jisung gave him a look. Haechan grinned. “You’re so dumb,” he said, walking away with Jeno.

 

 

  
  
 

It was a few hours later and Jaemin didn't even get to speak a word with Jeno because Haechan decided not to let him. It wasn't like was gonna kiss him out of nowhere. He had more self-control than that. Instead he chose to flirt with Jungwoo when they were playing games while the others were making conversations and eating. It was a really relaxing get-together without all the drinking and partying.

 

“So how are you doing Jaemin?”

 

“I'm doing good. And you?”

 

Jungwoo just smiled at him. “Same old same old. I see you like Jeno huh?”

 

Jaemin glanced at Jeno talking with Mark and Jisung in the kitchen.  He just smiled cheekily. “You can say that.”

 

“Why don't you make a move?”

 

“Haechan would kill me,” he said, putting down a card. He was winning anyways.

 

“Are you sure about that?”

 

Jaemin just smiled at him, trying to change the convo around. “You look nice today.”

 

“Oh thank you. You too.”

 

“Okay no more flirting,” Renjun butted in, pulling Jaemin away after spending his time talking with Doyoung. “Come on, let's introduce ourselves to Jeno.”

 

Jaemin sighed. “Fine.”

 

He got up and Jungwoo slightly patted his ass for fun. They were close so it didn't matter much. They walked over to where Jeno was and he was drinking coke from a can. Jaemin frowned. He hates cokes or anything carbonated in general because it makes his stomach go crazy.

 

“Oh yeah Jeno. This is Jaemin and Renjun, my best friends.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Jaemin said in a slight Korean accent.

 

“Hi.” Renjun just waved at him.

 

“Hey guys. I heard a lot about you.”

 

Jeno had no accent whatsoever. “You did?” Jaemin then looked at Haechan. “What did you say about us?”

 

Haechan just laughed, answering back in English. “Nothing.”

 

Mark looked at them. “Anyways, would you and Renjun like some cake?”

 

“Totally,” Renjun answered.

 

There was a knock on the door and Haechan went to open it. Chenle and Taeil finally made it.

 

“Chenle! I didn't know you were going to make it.”

 

“Why? My best friend is having his anniversary.”

 

Jaemin grabbed Renjun’s hand. “Come down Ren. It’s just Chenle. No need to get nervous.”

 

Renjun rolled his eyes. “I'm not nervous.”

 

Chenle started walking towards them and before he knew it, Chenle gave him a hug.

 

“Hi Jaemin. You look nice tonight. Like really nice.”

 

“Thank you. You too Chenle.”

 

Chenle looked around him. “Where’s Renjun?”

 

“Oh he’s right-” Jaemin looked to his left but Renjun was nowhere seen. Jeno was also gone too. Wait what? Where did they go?

 

“Chenle!” Doyoung called out, popping out of the living room. “Oh my god. You grew.”

 

They were hugging and talking so Jaemin decided to go back to the hyungs.

  
  
  
  
 

When it was time for Jaemin and Renjun to leave, Jeno had offered to walk them out.

 

Jaemin wanted to make some conversation with Jeno without sounding like a total freak. “So uh what do you study?”

 

“Computer Science.”

 

Jaemin turned to Renjun, smiling. “Oh he’s a tech nerd. That's even more attractive.”

 

Renjun slowly smiled at him before looking Jeno. Jeno just nodded. They were in the elevator now.

 

It took them awhile for the elevator to get to the last floor but when it did, Jaemin started walking out but then he heard Renjun saying goodbye to Jeno in English.

 

“Goodbye Jeno. Nice meeting you today.”

 

“See you Renjun. Bye Jaemin.”

 

Jaemin suddenly felt like he wanted to run away. Wait what??? Once the door closed he looked at Renjun.

 

“He knew English this whole time?”

 

Renjun nodded. “Yeah. I was talking to him and he thinks you're cute.”

 

“Oh my god. You think he heard what I said?”

 

Renjun just laughed. “How can he not?”

 

Jaemin opened his mouth. “Shit.”


End file.
